Dinesh D'Souza
Dinesh D'Souza 'is a neoconservative, author, filmmaker, convicted felon, and professional moron. He attended and started his career at Dartmouth College, a college that, unlike Dinesh, supported Affirmative Action. At Dartmouth, he wrote for the ''Dartmouth Review, which latter became infamous for its racist and homophobic "content". Dinesh also used the publication to further his agenda, which basically means that he used to criticize Dartmouth's policy on Affirmative Action, and attack gay students as well as gay rights. The Dartmouth Review is also 2edgy4u, as when they got a KKK member to interview they also accompanied by a picture of a lynched black man. Classy. In addition, Dinesh has also writes on Christian apologetics, as he has debated issues with people like Christopher Hitchens or Michael Shermer. It went just as well as you'd expect it to go. 2016: Obama's America "The film is a sleepy dud, a polemic that, like D'Souza himself, is at once both outrageous and deeply boring" - Alan Scherstuhl "The movie seems destined to irritate the president's supporters while mobilizing his detractors, even as it is doomed to win precious few converts. It's a textbook example of preaching to the choir." - Michael O' Sullivan "D'Souza's demented anti-Obama crusade feels personal more than political." - Andrew O'Hehir 2016: Obama's America is a very conservative piece of shit propaganda "documentary" that Dinesh made. The film was a huge success! But those damn commie liberal socialist sites gave it such high scores like 25% on Rotten Tomatoes, 25% on metacritic, and 5.2/10 on iMBD. So as you can plainly see, the movie is a high quality masterpiece that everyone should see! That is, if you enjoy having your frontal lobe turn to a thin, pasty mush. In reality though, its an insipid, ignorant, dishonest, piece of shit neocon propaganda masquerading as a "film". It attempts to paint Obama as an anti-colonialist, anti-american piece of shit. However, the anti-colonialist "criticism" of Obama is hilarious on so many levels, as the founding fathers themselves (as well as pretty much any president that followed) was an anti-colonialist. In addition, Dinesh was raised in an ex-colony, which adds many layers of irony to the whole thing. The movie also tries to argue that Obama is carrying on his Father's "anti-american" legacy. This is rather funny, ''as Obama only met his father once at a very young age,''' so the movie is essentially lying to you and everyone else. The rest of the arguments are just bullshit thats already been debunked, so there is really not much to say. On DP Dinesh was featured on episode 215 of the Drunken Peasants. Dinesh lied that he was arrests for making the shitty ''Obama's america movie, but in reality he was arrested for peddling straw donors or some shit. Afterwards, he then peddled his new propaganda film, which is going to be focused on the democratic party. Other Publications * 1984: Falwell, Before the Millennium: A Critical Biography * 1986: The Catholic Classics * 1987: My Dear Alex: Letters From The KGB * 1991: Illiberal Education * 1995: The End of Racism '' * 1997: ''Ronald Reagan: How An Ordinary Man ''(even though he wasn't ordinary, he was a fucking hollywood actor, afterall) Became an Extraordinary Leader'' * 2000: The Virtue of Prosperity * 2002: What's So Great About America ''(Nothing at all.) * 2002: ''Letters to a Young Conservative * 2007: The Enemy At Home: The Cultural Left and Its Responsibility for 9/11 * 2007: What's So Great About Christianity * 2009: Life After Death: The Evidence * 2010: The Roots of Obama's Rage * 2012: ''Godforsaken: Bad things happen. Is there a God who cares? YES. Here's proof '' * 2012: ''Obama's America: Unmaking the American Dream '' Trivia * Dinesh was actually the president of King's College, an acclaimed christian college. * He actually used to be supportive of Obama * Hes been on Fox News Multiple times. This probably doesn't surprise many of you. * Hes a birther. * Despite being Indian, hes white as fuck * His book ''The End of Racism ''was highly controversial, as it said that racism wasn't systematic anymore, but rather caused by cultural factors. * He worships ronald reagan Category:Antagonists Category:Rich Fucks Category:Racists Category:Ugly as Fuck Category:Conservatives Category:Conspiracy Nuts Category:Con-artists Category:Males Category:Homophobes Category:Theists Category:Christians Category:Americans Category:Crazy People Category:Professional Victim Category:Idiots Category:Californians Category:Evil Category:Characters